monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
MH4U: Event Quests
=Localized DLC= Low-Rank Quests (1-3★) DLC 1★ DLC 2★ DLC 3★ . *Rewards the Bronze Guild Ticket. |Description = Adventure Lovers, we have a report from Ms. Setzekorn! She's discovered the fabled Poogie Kingdom! However, a nefarious Yian Kut-Ku is running rampant, and she needs your help! -Adventurer's Guild Rep }} , , and . *Rewards the Bronze Guild Ticket. |Description = Dah'ren Mohran's dropped anchor in the Great Desert! The Argosy and our cargo are doomed if ye don't hunt the beastie. Do it and win a dandy ticket I acquired just the other day! -Argosy Captain }} , , and the Blue Star Armor Set (Blademaster/Gunner). *Rewards the Bronze Guild Ticket. |Description = What's the hottest ticket in all of USJ? The Rathalos Flying Circus, of course! You pay for the whole seat, but you'll only need the edge! Act now and see two Rathalos for the price of one! -Girl in the Golden Armor }} High-Rank Quests (4-7★) DLC 4★ . *Rewards the Silver Guild Ticket. |Description = A report has just come in from Ms. Spectre! She's discovered an ancient artifact... and a very, very moody Tetsucabra! Drive away the beast so she can return in one piece! -Adventurer's Guild Rep }} , the Shadow Shades, the Hunter's Camo Suit, the Hunter's Camo Jacket, F Fan Megaphone, F Fan Megaphone G, the F Fan Palico Armor, and the F Fan G Palico Armor. |Description = Today in the Arena, it's red, white, and you! Humdrum hunters don't stand a chance against this dual-colored duo. Win and get a ticket for a special Fan Club megaphone! -Fan Club Pep Squad }} and . *Rewards the Silver Guild Ticket. |Description = One Well-done Steak deserves a handshake. Two means we can share. Give me 10 and I'm in meat heaven! Bring me some meat and I'll give you a beefy weapon! -Meat Enthusiast }} DLC 5★ , F Star World, F Star World S, the F Star Palico Armor and the F Star S Palico Armor. *Rewards the Silver Guild Ticket. |Description = Here's a USJ favorite that's both high-tech and high risk: Zamtrios, now in 3D! You'll swear you can reach out and touch its frozen, razor-sharp fangs (but we don't recommend it). -Girl in the Golden Armor }} DLC 6★ and the Uniqlo Armor Set (Blademaster/Gunner). |Description = Eureka! I've developed the perfect balance of form and function in one piece of equipment! Every hunter will want one! If only I had the materials to make it... Can you help me out? -Daring Designer }} DLC 7★ , , , and . *Rewards the Silver Guild Ticket. |Description = Hey! Listen! Ingle Isle is feeling the heat of a huge monster, and only you can extinguish the beast's fiery rage! Persevere and earn the armor of the legendary hero! Come with me, quickly! -Hero-Leading Fairy }} G-Rank Quests (G1-3★) DLC G1★ . |Description = Hunter, help us out! A Tigerstripe Zamtrios and a Congalala have us trapped. Serves us right for drumming on their tummies. Save us and we'll give you a special present! -Don & Katsu }} , the Pep Squad Palico Armor and the Tenderpaw Clog. |Description = "Hoorah! You ready to hunt?! The Fan Club Pep Squad is right behind you! Hunt those Cephalos for us and we'll give you some special Palico equipment!" -Manic Fan Club Squad }} , , , Chaoshroom, and Acorn Helm. *Rewards the Immenseness Ticket. |Description = "The Yian Kut-Ku is a formidable foe. Dodge its powerful attacks and counter! Take down two of them to get a Paw Pass Ticket, and then you'll be home free!" -Mon-chan }} , Fan Club Goldsuit, and Fan Club Silversuit. *Rewards the Immenseness Ticket. |Description = "Everyone, it's time to hunt! But remember to prepare well before the hunt. The Ash Kecha Wacha ain't no pushover! When you return from the quest we'll reward you with a special weapon." -Inspired Fan Clubber }} DLC G2★ , F Magical Baton, and F Magical Palico Armor. *Rewards the Immenseness Ticket. |Description = The latest USJ offering is the dangerously entertaining Tigrex Rush Crush! Feel the rush, feel the roar! You too can experience thrills like nothing before! -Boy in the Silver Armor }} . *Rewards the Immenseness Ticket. |Description = Something is plotting to steal the galaxy's most powerful weapon! Scanning... That beak, that ominous purple skin... No way, is it him?! Hunter! Hurry to the Arena before it's too late! -Message from HQ }} . *Rewards the Immenseness Ticket. |Description = Can you hear me...? A force bent on polluting this land with darkness has awoken. Stand tall against this avatar of darkness, and grant this great land eternal refuge. -Goddess's Will }} , Palico Bro, F Melodic Baton, and the F Melodic Palico Armor. *Rewards the Immenseness Ticket. |Description = "The time has come to hunt the Rathalos and Rathian, but it won't be easy. They're ruthless, and will put up one heck of a fight. But don't give up! Believe in yourself!" -Mon-chan }} DLC G3★ Episodic Quests Down To Business , , , , , , , , the Patissier's Armor Set, the Transpurrter Palico Armor, and the Beautiful Palico Armor. |Description = I'm tearing my fur out over these mewschievous Melynxes! Beat 'em up and bring me their Secret Stashes. Oh, and you can only use 1-star rarity weapons, okay? Thanks! -The Transpurrter }} , , , , , , , , the Patissier's Armor Set, the Transpurrter Palico Armor, and the Beautiful Palico Armor. |Description = It's not a hot springs visit without an icy cool drink, and it's not an icy cool drink without the ingredients to make it! I'm short some Fulgurbug, can you help? Don't forget the nets! -Drink Seller }} , , , , , , , , the Patissier's Armor Set, the Transpurrter Palico Armor, and the Beautiful Palico Armor. |Description = Business is going great, save for one tiny... Well okay, one giant, Seregios-shaped problem. It's horned in on our shopping route! Fighting on the deck of a ship is tricky, so watch your step! -Yukumo Sweetheart }} Code 16010 Of Masks & Monsters , , , , , the Shakalaka Palico Armor and the Kayamba Palico Armor. |Description = To come out on top, aim for bottom: Congalala bottom! Remember destroy tail before finishing! So simple, even Congalala can remember! Yam-BA! -Kayamba }} , , , , , the Shakalaka Palico Armor and the Kayamba Palico Armor. |Description = Aim for the head of cha-cheeky cha-chimps who hide their face! Two kinds: red and blacka-laka! Forget to wound ears and hunt is huge fail! Us win for sure-sure! -Cha-Cha }} , , , , , the Shakalaka Palico Armor and the Kayamba Palico Armor. *Unlocks option to change the Housekeeper in your House to Moga Sweetheart. |Description = Does that Deviljho seem funny to you? Strange-funny, not ha-ha-funny. I smell a challenge! Think you can beat it while taking no damage? Flaming critical ablaze? Yeah?! Yeah!! -Moga Sweetheart }} Inimitable Instructor , , and . |Description = Bwa, ha, ha, ha! Time to get back in the game! We need to hunt 10 Desert Seltas if we want to get our hands on that zenny. Now, you go hunt while I develop a business strategy. -Mega-ultimate Instructor }} , , and . |Description = If it's zenny you want, it's Rathian tail you must hunt! Bwa, ha ha ha! But don't slice up the tail -- use Rarity 1 weapons. Oh, and you know how to use a boomerang, right? -Mega-ultimate Instructor }} , , and . |Description = It's time to sail the sands and slay a Dah'ren Mohran! Bwa, ha ha ha! I hear the back has ore worth a lot of zenny. Find it, and it's yours -- a worthy trophy for a worthy hunter. Bwa, ha ha ha! -Mega-ultimate Instructor }} Sweetheart Square Off , , and . |Description = I hope you'll be able to find me a Tiny Crab Pearl... I hear the only come from certain unusual Carapaceon specimens, so I suppose you should seek out a different-looking Hermitaur? -Jumbo Sweetheart }} , , and . |Description = Thanks for agreeing to help me find a Large Wyvern Tear -- emphasis on "large". Your best chance to find one is after some slime explodes, so be sure to run right into the blast, okay? Safe travel! -Tanzia Sweetheart }} , , and . |Description = My beauty is something to behold, as I'm sure you'd agree. Hunt something worthy of my you-know-whats; a Gold Rathian. Then I'll show the others who the alpha wyvern is! -Minegarde Sweetheart }} Lay of the Land and . |Description = Our survey's been stalled since a horde of Remobras claimed Heaven's Mount. I'd be much obliged if you could thin their numbers. Oh, and bring something to neutralize their vemon. -Jumbo Village Chief }} and . |Description = This blasted Chameleos has us befogged, bewildered, and bamboozled! Do us all a favor and chase it off. Just be careful the beast doesn't give you the slip with its vanishing act! -Jumbo Village Chief }} when completed the first time. *Rewards the Jumbo Ticket to make and . |Description = Harken now, Hunter. The advent of the father of dragons is upon us! None may approach it save warriors tempered in battle's flame. Go, and bring your all to bear against it! -Legendary Artisan }}